Relative Ties
by Keleshnar
Summary: [chapter 9.5sidestory of Hold Me Through. must read HMT to understand] Hoshi has a chat with Par-Grand Isces about culture differences.


Hold Me Through chapter 9.5: Relative Ties

By: Keleshnar

Rating: G

Summary: Hoshi has a chat with Par-Grand Isces about culture differences (must read HMT to understand)

Disclaimer: _Enterprise_ is not mine!

A/N: This is a short little interlude that I had originally written in as part of chapter ten, but it seemed too out of context and long (it's basically an greatly extended version of a section of chapter ten). Therefore I made it a half chapter! This ½ chapter is also to celebrate the first posting of HMT, which was exactly one year ago. Yay! Chapter ten will be posted as soon as it's transferred from paper to word doc, so it should be up before the week's out. Also, this hasn't been beta'd, so you've been forewarned (truly, it hasn't). I'll update it once it becomes so. Anyway, enjoy, and reviews are appreciated.

_ 'Yes! There's not a line yet._' Hoshi thought as she walked into the mess hall. Chef had made lasagna today – his specialty. She wouldn't be surprised if, by the end of the normal lunchtime, almost the entire crew had gotten some. These types of things spread around a small crew quickly.

Hoshi had been lucky and was able to finish morning her work quickly enough to take an early lunch, so she had both a large portion and was able to find a good seat. As she sat down and started to eat, the mess hall doors opened and a huge throng of people came through. Evidently Hoshi had come at the perfect time – right ahead of the crowd. The line for the lasagna had just started to wind back around itself three times, almost blocking the drink replicator, when Par-Grand Isces entered. He looked at the line distastefully and squeezed between a few people, saying "excuse me, sorry" a few times while trying to get a sandwich from the cabinets. Hoshi watched him, interested, and then invited him to sit with her.

Hoshi had noticed that out of all the Sithian crew, Par-Grand Isces seemed the most willing to learn about humans and their culture. Hoshi'd already seen him a few times in the mess hall, curiously trying the human food, while his crewmates ate mostly on their ship, which would be docked to Enterprise for the duration of their journey.

Isces gladly accepted her invitation, and once he sat down he immediately commented about the long line.

"Why do they stand in line for one particular dish while there is plenty of other food to choose from? The nutritional value is basically equal, and there is a wide variety of other dishes that would suit everyone's tastes."

Hoshi was slightly surprised by his comment, noting that he sounded almost Vulcan, but answered, "Chef's lasagna is always delicious, and the crew doesn't get the chance to have it very often, so they all want some. It's sort of a special dish."

Isces nodded as he took a bite of his turkey sandwich, swallowed, and responded, "To us, food is not a particularly noteworthy subject; everyone eats a fairly standard, similar fare. We do have similar special dishes that only get served at certain times, though. Like at a union celebration – I think you call it 'marriage'? – we have a dish of broiled meat with legume paste and spices. The mother of the female unenist [the bride, Hoshi figured] makes it. It is a very enjoyable tradition." He paused. "Is that a close equivalent?"

Hoshi debated within herself for a moment whether it was worth picking over the details, then responded with a small grin, "Close enough."

After a few minutes of contented silence while the two munched on their respective lunches, Hoshi got curious enough to ask a question. She paused a first, wondering if it would be too personal. But when Isces saw her get ready to speak and looked at her with raised eye-ridges, waiting, she continued.

"If you don't mind my asking," she began. "You seem to like to intermingle with Enterprise's crew more than the other Sithians. Why?"

He paused, smiling slightly for a moment as if from nostalgia, and then began to answer.

"My father was what you'd call a philosopher or historian," he said. "When he was young he traveled far and wide across known space, trying to observe everything he could so that he could become wise. Eventually he settled down with my mother on my home world, but he still wanted to travel. He ended up being in charge of a large trading venture, using his knowledge to effectively deal with many cultures," a small chuckle, then he continued momentarily. "He was also the best storyteller in our city."

At his pause Hoshi put in, "Is there a Sithian home world?"

"Hmm? Oh, well, sort of. We do have an actual home planet, but we share it with two other species. Most Sithians live in colonies.

"Anyway, over time my home planet became a much less important point in the trade routes. My father sent my three brothers and me off to become part of a growing mercenary and protection group so that we could have a better life than what he thought we could at home. But before we left, he gave us each a 'goodbye talk' and a goal he wanted us to have in life.

"I've always been extroverted and pretty curious, so my father told me to try to continue in full what he'd had to give up – learning all you can about the galaxy and her people. So I guess that's why. Also, I'm our unit's primary customs officer; I try to prevent any cultural mishaps."

'_Faux pas,'_ Hoshi thought, and then verbally added "Interesting… so I guess you're all not this generally friendly and accommodating?"

Isces gave her a funny look, smiled, and said, "Careful, they might hear you and realize it's true."

Hoshi just shook her head and gave him a dry yet amused look. Despite their different appearances and backgrounds, she and Isces had easily started talking, almost like they were old friends. It was a nice feeling.

End


End file.
